Someone Else's Prayer
by Yamiga
Summary: Akihito is framed by a rival business man, leaving Asami to believe that he is betrayed. Inevitably, Takaba suffers a punishment that is not rightfully his. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Akihito is framed by a rival business man, leaving Asami to believe that he is betrayed. Inevitably, Takaba suffers a punishment that is not rightfully his.**

**Author's note: You should all listen to the song, "Black Balloon", by the Goo Goo Dolls! It's a really good song, if you're into that kind of stuff.**

**And please pray for my friend who is ill and he doesn't know with what. He's very scared, and he's going into surgery, to be honest I'm scared for him as well. So please keep him in your prayers.**

* * *

><p>Takaba didn't know what to think of his relationship with Asami.<p>

He had come to terms with himself that he had loved Asami, and more than often he'd constantly remind himself that Asami loved him. Why else would he keep him around?

The sad fact about that, was that there were obvious answers to that question, answers that Takaba didn't like to contemplate on. They either made him angry, or flat out depressed, in some instances, they would "almost, but not quite", serve as that push to get Akihito away from Asami. He would for an instant, seize back his freedom, perhaps even pack a bag. He would be headed for the door, ready to take claim of the life he had lost so long ago...

But like an addict on drugs, he found himself relapsing, not wishing to be out of Asami's hair, not wishing to leave the man who forced his way into Takaba's heart...into his body. He would constantly try to tell himself that Asami loved him, and sometimes it would make him feel better...it would even make him cry.

How he regretted that now.

OoOoO

Takaba wasn't sure what surprised him the most. It was either the fact that he was being restrained by Asami's men, and or, the fact that it took both Suoh and Kirishima to subdue him. Both men held on to him with iron grips, not even giving him room to move. He was pretty sure that by the end of this ordeal, his arms would have bruises on them.

"Let go!" He yelped for about the fifth time, thrashing like an untamed animal. The men didn't budge in the slightest, as they ignored him despite his pleas. "Why are you doing this?" And again, there was silence, as Takaba's heart began to race faster and faster. "Where is Asami?" He dared to ask, and in doing so the grip on his arm got tighter.

What's going on? He thought, focusing on nothing but the bedroom door up ahead of him, where he assumed Asami was. He had stopped moving, he had stopped trying to fight the two. It was embarrassing, as he obviously didn't have the upper hand.

He just rested for a second, letting his body hang for a while as he became, connected. What had he done earlier, that could have led to this? Were these two acting on their own? Surely, Asami wouldn't do anything like this...

Would he?

The thought hit Takaba pretty roughly, as he dangled in both the grasp of Suoh and Kirishima. Would Asami do such a thing, if he had lost trust in Takaba? It seemed like a rational explanation but as far as Takaba was concerned, he hadn't...

Crap...

Takaba had actually done something, that was worth the title "losing trust", but for good reason.

Just shy of a week ago, Takaba had downloaded a massive amount of Asami's information on a disk, and in turn had given it to another club owner...that Takaba now assumed was a mafia boss. At the time, Takaba was just desperate. What was he supposed to do? This man, Irochi Namayou , had threatened Asami. How this man figured out about Takaba's relationship with Asami, he didn't know but he knew a lot about Asami, so much, he was able to hire men to sneak explosives into Asami's office while he was out.

Takaba wouldn't have believed this at first, but he saw footage of TNT being installed in and under Asami's desk, in addition, Irochi held the detonator while he let Takaba watch. He was told to extract a massive amount of Asami's information in less than twelve hours or Asami would be "blown to bits".

Upon giving this man the disk, Irochi granted Takaba the honor of seeing the explosives removed from Asami's office and he also thanked Takaba for his service. Takaba thought that would be the end of it, but it appeared he was wrong.

The bedroom door opened abruptly, and Takaba began to feel his heart rate pick up.

As he expected, Asami stood there, clean and as sharp as every. His eyes were closed, in a mannerly fashion giving him that look of distinct elegance. As odd as the situation was, Takaba felt himself blushing. Scary as he might have been, Asami was still deadly when it came to being attractive.

However, the warmth residing in Takaba's heart had vanished when Asami's sinister golden orbs became visible, and he proceeded to glare at Takaba.

"Leave him." Asami ordered, and quickly both body guards released him.

Takaba fell to his knees, quickly feeling his arms to make sure there were no bruises, all the while both Suoh and Kirishima vanished. Takaba waited for the door closed, before he pleaded his case.

"Asami_"

The Crime Lord glared daggers at him, void of all emotions. A sadistic smile made its way to his face as he took a step towards the shaking boy. Takaba couldn't find the strength to move back, he only stood there, paralyzed. There was something about Asami, when he silently executed his fury, that scared Takaba-anyone at that.

"You really are foolish, Akihito." He spoke, the name, Akihito, rolling off of his lethal tongue. "You should know that by now, everything you do, I will eventually figure out." He took a deep breath and roughly jerked Takaba's chin up. "What was your motivation for giving my information to Irochi?"

"I...I..." Takaba had a real answer, and a pretty acceptable one at that. To save Asami right? So he wouldn't get blown up...

If he only had the courage to say that, if only his throat wasn't as dry as a dessert as he tried to swallow.

"Did he offer you advances?" Asami's tone took a dark tone. "Are you sharing my things, with a rival?"

My things...Takaba thought. I guess he's talking about me.

"I'm sorry." Takaba didn't mean to say that, at all...it just kind of slipped out. And for a while, it seemed like Asami thought that confession was ridiculous.

Asami released his chin, and began to pace around Takaba.

"When one Crime Lord's property decides to spread its legs for another Crime Lord- A rival one at that- goods begin to get spoiled, information is leaked, and that object that was once valuable property," He paused and softly gazed at Takaba. "Becomes nothing more than a used and useless shell."

"Wha..." Takaba began to sweat. "I didn't, do anything with_"

"Irochi." Asami spoke, instantly shutting Takaba up. "You know that name don't you."

Takaba only nodded. "And you gave him my information, correct?"

Takaba nodded.

Asami chuckled, and ran a warm finger over Takaba's cheek. "I have ways of dealing with lying pets like you." He spoke softly, backing up and reaching in his coat pocket. "When you are past the point of redemption, Akihito, you have no use, no value. Trust is something sacred, and now any of it remaining between the two of us, has dwindled." Asami smiled, as he now held a metallic pistol in his hand. He aimed at Takaba.

Is he...is he really going to...to shoot me... Thoughts were racing through Takaba's mind as he began to hyperventilate. No...he can't, I love him...We've been through so much together...Say something god damnit! Say something! But no sound made its way to his lips, his eyes only opened wide as Asami's finger rested on the trigger.

"It was nice fucking you, it relieved me of some stress, but we both know I don't like handling dirty used things. At least now, you won't have the chance to be someone elses slut." Asami smiled. "I'll make sure not to ruin that pretty face of yours. Good bye, Akihito."

His finger pressed the trigger, and instantly, Takaba's limp body made violent contact with the ground. Asami walked over to him and stared for a while, placing his gun back in his jacket.

"Still beautiful," He murmured. "Even in death. It was a shame I couldn't keep you alive. You were becoming a problem."

The red spot on Takaba's chest grew wider and wider, as streams of blood began to fall from his mouth. Asami then knelt down, and softly, brushed his lips against Takaba's forehead. "Rest in peace." He breathed softly before standing up.

He paused for a few seconds and then called both Kirishima and Suoh back into the room. Both men had impassive faces as they stared at Takaba's dead body. Asami however, could see past their facade and for an instant, felt his heart soften. He knew that while Takaba had resulted in extra work on their part, they enjoyed his warm personality and humorous company. It was a definite that the boy's company would be missed, but Asami had no tolerance for traitors.

"Sir," Suoh spoke. "What would you like us to do with him?"

Asami paused and both men saw that he took a deep breath, as if he was attempting to focus.

"Take him out back...put his body in the dumpster."

"Sir..." Kirishima began, surprised at his own boss's actions. He knew he was chancing his luck, speaking out of turn, but the fact that Asami would hold so little value for Akihito..."I think_"

"Did I stutter, Kirishima?" He kept a soft tone, but he didn't hesitate to glare at his secretary.

"Yes sir."

OoOoOo

_"I speak for the trees, for the trees have no tongues..." Takaba said softly. "And I'm asking you sir, at the top of my lungs."_

_The little children sitting before him ranged in ages three to five. They each laughed as he read. He continued on, until he neared the end. He liked reading to little kids, even if they weren't really listening to him. They were happy and they always put a smile on his face, no matter how he felt. Though this small project was only Senior Ministry service for is school, he felt like he'd do things like this a lot more, even after he went on to graduate._

_"Unless someone like you," And to add enticement to the moment, he pointed at the children. "Cares a whole lot, nothing is going to get better, it's not." Takaba finished up the last part of the book before finally closing it and looking at all the smiling faces._

_"Is it over?" One kid asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes._

_"Yeah, it's not supposed to be that long you know...it's just a short story." He itched his hair and fixed his tie._

_"Are you leaving Mr. Takaba? We don't want you to go!?" They squealed._

_"I'm sorry...But I have to go back to class! You know I'll come back next week...right..."_

_The kids pouted but with a little debating, they finally came to a solution and they allowed Takaba to leave._

_Takaba slowly made his way to the lobby and was stopped by one of the nurses, she wore a smile. "I'd just like to thank you, Mr. Takaba." She spoke, grabbing his arm._

_He smiled back. "No problem, but it's a project you know...I can't take full credit. My Theology teachers and the rest of the Theology department are to blame!"_

_"Ah...so you do go to that school...St. Peter's International high school. I can tell by your uniform..."_

_"Yeah. The only Christian school in Japan." He added. "It's great! The other schools really love us."His voice was sarcastic._

_"School or not, you do something else to these kids. It's hard growing up in an orphanage and they just can't find homes. It seems like you just, understand them more than even the workers."_

_"I enjoy them! And I guess you can say I understand them to. I was put in an orphanage for the first three years of my life." The two began to walk._

_"Really? Which one..."_

_"It wasn't here, it was in another country. Erm...can't really pronounce the name any more. Leipzig, Germany."_

_She rose an eyebrow. "You aren't from Japan?"_

_"Nope, my dad adopted me, and he's from Japan. I'm from Germany, but I haven't been since I was three! I can't speak German at all."_

_She chuckled. "That explains a lot! I didn't want to ask, I thought it was rude. You don't look Japanese, now that I think of it. I bet you were teased for that."_

_"Oh yes...a lot. It wasn't fun looking the way I did, and sounding the way I did. But I guess I've lost my accent...still, people kind of judge me."_

_The two stopped as they reached the exit._

_"I guess I'll see you next week, ma'am."_

_"Yes, and Mr. Takaba, your are someone's prayer, you're very special! It's rare for anyone to meet a person as pure as you, so please don't forget it. Have a wonderful day, Mr. Takaba!"_

OoOoOoO

Beep...Beep...Beep.

Three four time on a metronome, it sounded like, repetitive, one note after another, slowly bringing Takaba back into reality.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a two shot...so before I'm attacked by someone, just wait until you read the second chapter! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I've realized Asami may have been a bit OOC, but it's fair to say that we don't know what he would do in a situation like this. Some stories depict him torturing Takaba, or raping him, I just think he'd kill him. One important thing about getting in the mafiamob/cartel/gang , mixed up with them, is that they don't leave any traces. So using realistic information and sources, I just wrote what seemed, realistic. So while Takaba and Asami have a relationship, I think in some instances he'll hold his information/business over his relationship!**

**Also, you may have noticed Takaba's thought process towards the end. When people reach a state of death, their life begins to 'flash before them', as they relive their happiest ****moments and or relive their regrets. I think this was a cute made up memory for Takaba to have.**

**Please review, tell me what you think!**

**Finder Series belongs to Ayano Yamane.**

**The Lorax Belongs to Dr. Seuss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for how long this update took! I really am…it's just that, I had originally written the second chapter and it just didn't add up, it was awful. So I completely changed it. The outcome is different and I like it that way, I think you will too.**

**Also there are some OC's in this chapter and some OOC, it depends on how you look at it. Enjoy. Oh yeah and just a slight warning…erm…there may be a mature a scene in here, depending on how you look at it. It's not really mature, but if you're offended by it then I just want you to know it may be in here. I don't' think it's mature…that's just me though.**

* * *

><p>Asami held the gun in his shaking hand, glaring at the cadaver of Mr. Irochi Namayou. Once Asami's blood thirty rival, now nothing but a carpet stain. The smoke from the gun barrel still left a metallic odor until finally, Asami placed the iron weapon into his pocket.<p>

"Clean this mess up." Asami's deep voice rang through the club room as Suoh quickly heeded to his order. All the while Asami stood there, feeling a horrid confliction within his mind and heart. It felt as if he stood on glass, threatening to break at any moment. Asami had to take a deep breath to conceal his inner turmoil and then slowly, after Suoh had left with the body, he sat down in one of the seats in the private room.

He pondered in silence, only beginning to let the full weight of the mistake crash upon him, shattering his grandeur like glass. How could he have been so stupid, how could he have believed that Takaba, so innocent and naive, would really betray him out of his own free will?

Asami stood and chuckled and then he began to pace. He really had fucked up and for the first time, there was no way he could fix it. His ego had expanded to its extremity and for years he was proud of that, he knew it pulverized those who opposed him, but never did he mean for it to get this far. Never did he want Takaba of all people to fall victim to his own selfish pride.

In the midst of his thoughts and foolish misery, he began to laugh. It wasn't a loud laugh, nor was it an insane one, it was just above a chuckle, nonetheless, Asami was laughing. How foolish was he, how much pleasure did he have to obtain before everything came crashing down upon him, before he lost the one thing he cared for the most?

And it dawned on him. The cruel revelations of the result of his actions came spiraling down upon him like a burning plane.

Even in death, Irochi had won. His rival had beat him, he had tricked him.

Takaba was gone, and Asami was weak.

Irochi had toyed with the one thing that he knew Asami couldn't live without, and now, even as he lay discarded in some old man's dumpster, he was howling in whatever grave he'd find. Irochi had won, and while he knew the truth would cost him his life, Irochi had no doubt won.

Asami shook with an anger directed towards either himself or Irochi. It was foolish to hold fury over the dead, but it was pitiful for Asami to be angry at himself, yet, his mistake was unbearable.

It burned him like fire and for once, Asami wasn't sure if he was strong enough to accept his own mistake. To accept his mistake, would be accepting Takaba's blood on his hands and to do that, would imply that his Takaba, _his _kitten was truly gone. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to admit that he had taken Takaba for granted.

Call it baptism by fire, or learning the hard way, but the king had finally lost the game. And in doing so, not only had his crown vanished, but his queen had as well. Now he was nothing but a joker, a fool who lost at his own game.

OoOoOoO

The drive back to the penthouse was silent. Asami could still see the flames engulfing Irochi's club building, he could almost hear the screams of those trapped inside. He only closed his eyes and placed a lit cigarette in his mouth. His anger hadn't quite subsided, but enough of it had burnt in the flames. Asami now had his guilt to face, and he knew that when it came, manifesting itself through him like an illness, it would do damage and it would leave its imperishable mark.

"Asami – sama…" Kirishima's voice cooed from the driver's seat causing Asami to glare into the rear view mirror.

"What is it?" Irritation resided in Asami's voice as he tried to conceal it. Kirishima sighed and gripped the steering wheel.

"He is not dead."

Silence erected itself within the small vehicle as both men stared at each other through the mirror. Asami swallowed a dry lump in his throat and he supposed Kirishima did the same.

"What do you mean?" Asami shattered the silence.

"You know what I mean sir." Kirishima continued. "Takaba is not dead."

"How_"

"You missed his vital point by a centimeter." Kirishima cut him off.

"How do you know this?"

"Because Suoh and I took him to the hospital afterwards."

At that moment Asami didn't care why they'd disobeyed him, his mind just focused on one very important question.

"Where the hell is he Kirishima?" Asami asked. "Is he still at the hospital?"

"I'm sorry Asami, but I checked the hospital three weeks ago and he had gone. Forgive me, but I have no idea where he is."

OoOoOoOo

That morning, Takaba sat on his kitchen table wearing nothing but his boxers and T-shirt. He had just woken up and his hair was tousled in all different directions. He didn't mind though, it wasn't like he had anybody to impress.

He stared outside through the window, overlooking the Irish country side. It was beautiful. Green grass and a murky sky made the perfect scenery. Takaba supposed that he'd take a few pictures later on that day, if he was feeling up to it. Sometimes the scar on his chest prevented him from doing a lot of things, that included taking pictures, for even two years later it still pained him.

Takaba supposed he should've made breakfast for himself, but at the moment he wasn't feeling that hungry. His pain medication would make him throw it up anyway. Maybe it would be best to go out to town that day, and get some things. It was a Saturday, so he didn't have work. Just strolling around town would interest him enough to put him at ease, then later he'd return home and watch a movie or something.

That sounded like a plan.

Takaba hopped from the table and made way to the bathroom where he got ready. He showered, brushed his teeth and put on some suitable clothes. A blouse, jeans and sneakers. He looked in the mirror and began to play with his hair. It was now a rusty brown color, due to the numerous times Takaba had dyed it.

He kind of liked it that way.

OOoOoOoO

It had been exactly two years since Takaba had left Japan. After he woke from his coma, of nearly three weeks, he quickly gathered most of his belongings and left without a word. He didn't tell his family, nor friends where he was going. He supposed it would be better that day.

At the time, he didn't have a vast amount of money left, but he had enough left to buy a plane ticket. And one plane ticket led him to another. Another job, another home, another name, and another country.

London was his first option, and for a few months he lived there. He got a job and worked steadily, but the city, he soon figured, was a leech for the wealthy. Even in another continent, miles away, Takaba still didn't want to take any chances. So he left.

Czechoslovakia offered him many things, but in the end, his company fell to ruins due to the greediness of his superiors. So he of course moved on.

He took a huge leap and made way to America. His portfolio automatically earned him a job at an upscale editorial department in New York, but after a few months taking picture after picture, he felt the influence of the wealthy take over him. He absolutely hated it. It was a shame that people worshiped celebrities, politician, etc., they more than often cared about no one but themselves. Never had Takaba seen such a community so riled up over a single person and even if they were a celebrity, it was pitiful.

So Takaba left, and eventually found permanent residence on the Irish Country side. He got a job in the city a few miles from his home. His editorial department was easily reachable by public transit and took about thirty minutes for him to get there. Takaba still worked as a photographer, but of different sorts. When he wasn't in Ireland taking pictures of the countryside or editing articles, he was sent to other countries. War ridden countries such as Afghanistan, Syria or areas within the Palestine. There, he and the rest of his team would take pictures of the terrain and of the people who lived there to raise awareness in other countries, to cry for help.

Takaba did these things at his old school, not exactly, but somewhat along the lines. Now he was getting down and dirty, helping people , not ruining their lives. This gave him a thrill he never knew when with Asami, it gave him a thrill of hope.

OoOoOoO

Takaba had his shopping list in his hands as he walked through the crowded streets of the city. Half the things were crossed out as he'd already bought them. Now he was just snooping out the remaining groceries and perhaps a bit more. He decided that later on that day, he'd eat dinner by himself or invite a "friend". Friends were a chance Takaba didn't like taking, but it was inevitable for him to avoid them. So in coming to Ireland, he had met foreigners like himself. These four were part of his team when he went overseas.

Michael, Parker, Bowery, and lastly Helga, whom preferred the name "Red". The five of them would hang out sometimes, always talking about their many excursions overseas and planning some more out. And while these guys by no means could replace Takaba's old friends back in Japan, he enjoyed their company more than anything.

OoOoOoO0

He had called them each, discussing any possible plans for the night. Michael and Parker were busy, as well as Bowery. Red however agreed to go eating with him that night. She had just gotten back from both Iran and Syria and had a load of stories to tell Takaba over dinner. He looked forward to that.

He went home first, and placed his groceries where they belonged. That's when he decided to make lunch, after all he had skipped over breakfast and he was starting to get hungry.

A simple sandwich did the job that day as he wolfed it down in mere seconds. Afterwards, he grabbed a glass of water and rummaged through the cabinet. There, he withdrew his pain medications. His wound hadn't been hurting lately, but his doctor still instructed him to take medicine on an hourly and daily basis. Medicine alleviated the physical pain. But for the most part, the emotional pain was still there and as much as Takaba tried to ignore that, the fact still remained that Asami shot him.

Maybe Takaba deserved it. In a way, he had betrayed Asami and even if it was to save him, it was betrayal nonetheless. He just couldn't believe that Asami would actually go as far as to kill him.

Thinking about it made Takaba's chest ache, literally, and he had to remind himself that Asami was gone, and that he was dead in Asami's eyes. Takaba just needed to stop thinking about him.

OoOoOoOoO

That night, Red's crimson hair was tied up in a bun. There was a wide smile on her youthful face and her eyes bloomed bright green. She wore shorts, sneakers, and a T-shirt. Takaba wore the same thing from earlier. No doubt, was Red rambling about her trip to Iran and Syria, she even brought the envelope of pictures with her. Takaba looked, surprised somewhat as she talked away.

"I didn't stay in Syria that long, maybe for a day or two. I spent about three weeks in Iran." She continued, taking a drink of her water.

"You weren't there by yourself were you?"

"No." Red placed her cup down. "A few other guys from the department went with me. And get this, the Red Cross is making my pictures national." She gave a smile and so did Takaba. He knew that was her goal, to get her pictures publicized on such a large scale. Not for fame or fortune but for awareness.

"Good job!" Takaba beamed. "You earned it."

Red smiled. "Thanks Takaba."

OoOoOo

The two had finished eating and decided to walk around the shopping district for a few more minutes. Sadly, a few minutes had turned into three hours and by the time the shops closed, it was very late. Red had promised to take Takaba home that night, but had parked her car a distance away from the shopping district.

This meant walking through the darkened and silent streets and alleys of the city. Takaba and Red only imagined the possibilities of what could happen to them so they decided to make haste. Unfortunately for them, crooks were lurking around every corner, making them easy prey.

OoOoOoO

"They're following us." Red informed Takaba. "Those four guys. We're still not that close to my car." Takaba had noticed it too. About ten minutes ago, they'd walked past a group of older men. Now it seemed those same men were trailing them.

"Let's just keep walking." Takaba replied. The two presently walked down a vacant street in the city, where maybe one or two cars passed by every five minutes. The gang of men behind the two grew ever closer and Takaba was contemplating on whether he and Red should run or not.

Takaba decided against it until one of the men started making noises, whistling, trying to attract them.

"Is that you're girlfriend?" One called, his voice slurred. It was obvious this group was drunk. "She's cute."

"Come on, let's keep walking." Red gripped Takaba's hand and the two began to walk faster.

"Don't run! We just want to have some fun, with both of you!" Another man called, causing his friends to howl with laughter.

"Okay, let's go." Red tugged on Takaba's hand and began to run. Takaba, still clenching her sweaty palm began to run as well. Inevitably, the group of men chased them, cursing and shouting inappropriate things.

"Don't you wanna see my dick!?" One shouted in a drunken frenzy. "I'm pretty sure you'll like it!"

"Asshole!" Red had called back, surprising Takaba. "You don't have anything yet!"

After that, Takaba had run faster than he ever had.

OoOoOoO

"I don't mind sleeping in a dumpster." Red beamed. "Growing up I had less, so this is luxury for me." She took her purse off of her shoulder and used it as a pillow. "Though it will be nice to go home and take a warm shower."

Takaba sat in the opposite corner, staring at her. "Same here…and I left my pain medication at home_"

"I have some aleve in my purse, here_" She sat up and withdrew a pill bottle, tossing it to Takaba.

"Thanks…that's odd, do you just carry it_"

"Takaba, every girl carries pain medication around with her. I'll tell you, during a certain time of the month, Mother Nature leaves us a special gift. We can't survive without one or two pills on us, six for me. But that's the strong one, you need only take two." She rested her head on her purse, allowing her red hair to serve as extra cushion. "You think those guys are still out there?"

"Probably, but we've lost them, I'll check later on." Takaba replied.

"You don't have to but if you want to…." She yawned. "Good night…oh um…let's pray before we sleep."

Takaba chuckled. "Different religions…Shinto, remember."

"Oh, forgive me…that's just something that always slips my mind. Goodnight then Takaba." Red spoke before praying the Lord's Prayer and drifting off into her dreams.

OOoOoOoO

Two hours had passed and Takaba couldn't help it anymore. Thank God the dumpster didn't stink, but he just needed to get out of there. He knew Red was safe and by now, the men were probably long gone. He just wanted to walk around for a while, get some fresh air and then come back in. He and Red would leave in the morning.

OoOoOoO

Takaba had regretted leaving the dumpster.

Three of the four men had left, now there was only one that remained and he was a few blocks from the dumpster. He immediately took to chasing after Takaba when he saw him, and Takaba didn't hesitate to run. His only problem though was that he couldn't run back to the dumpster, he didn't want to give away Red's location. In addition, this man was the one Red had insulted.

Takaba continued to run farther and farther until his lungs began to burn and his chest began to ache. By that time, he had to rest and unluckily for him, his captor was behind him. Upon stopping to take a breath of fresh air, he was greeted with a fist to his gut causing him to go flying off of his feet and onto his back.

His lungs still burned even as he looked into the piercing green eyes of his captor. "You're not the girl..." The man spoke. "But you look like one anyway, you'll be a nice little fuck. Try not to scream so much…"

If Takaba had the voice to scream, he would've but he didn't. He was out of breath and powerless as this man came down upon him, pulling away at his jeans and then his boxers. Takaba tried to fight him off but he was no doubt powerless. If it wasn't for the pain in his chest, then he would've screamed, he would've fought but he was just so weak_

A gun shot ripped through the silence of the night, alarming both men. A second one ran through the air and Takaba's attacker fell limp. Blood followed, leaking on the ground as the cadaver rolled off of Takaba.

Overwhelmed by his pain and the unexplainable event that had just taken place, Takaba felt his head become light. His eyelids grew heavy and undeniable exhaustion began to take its course. While he could still see, he made out the silhouette of a man standing over him, after that everything went dark. The last thing he heard was the rumbling of a car engine.

OoOoOo

Takaba came to a while later.

He opened his large blue eyes and observed this new area. It appeared to him that he resided in a hotel room, a luxury hotel room at that. The air from the AC cooled him down, making him more aware. Takaba slowly sat up and checked himself, touching his heart every so often as the pain began to manifest. _Slowly…_He told himself, as he tried to remember what had happened. He recalled nearly getting raped, and he also recalled his violator getting shot. That much sent shivers down his spine and eventually led him to question where he was and how he got there in the first place.

"So you've finally woken…"

A voice cooed from the doorway, provoking Takaba to look up. At first, staring at the familiar man in the doorway, Takaba assumed he was hallucinating. There was no way, that after two years of hiding, after two years of planning a new life, this man, the very man that had thought him to be dead, was standing there, gazing at him.

"Asami…Asami?" Takaba's spoke, just shy of a whisper. He trembled slightly.

"Takaba." _Asami, _spoke as he entered the room slowly. He looked the same as ever. Intimating, alluring and handsome; As frightened as Takaba was, he couldn't stop that blush that formed whenever he saw Asami. "You've changed_"

"How did you find me?" Takaba managed. "I mean…I thought you_"

"Yes, I believed you to be dead." Asami approached the bed and sat down at the edge. "After all, I was the one who shot you."

Takaba gulped. "Then why…how did you figure out I was alive?"

"After shooting you, I found Irochi nearly a month later." Asami took a deep breath. "He told me everything." He paused and glared at Takaba. "I know the truth and why you went behind my back, and I figured out that you were still alive because of Kirishima. He brought you to the hospital."

"Why didn't..." Takaba started but shook his head. "You know what, I don't want to know Asami. I've worked too hard to rid myself of you, I don't need you popping up like this! Sure, you know why I went behind your back but that still doesn't change the fact that you _shot _me! You actually shot me Asami…" Takaba's eyes began to moisten but he wiped his tears away. "I didn't know you had it in you, to get rid of me so easily but obviously you did. I was that insignificant to you that you could just dispose of me_"

"Akihito, I'm sorry." Asami's authorative voice silence Takaba. "I made a grave mistake and I understand how much it affected you, but I am truly sorry."

"You…" Takaba was taken back by Asami's kind and genuine tone, however, he still didn't want to even think of letting him off of the hook. "You think that an apology can fix what's happened between the two of us! Asami, if Kirishima never took me to the hospital, I'd be dead! I don't even know why you're here how you got here_"

"I've been keeping track of you for six months Takaba. After some thorough researching, I figured out you were here, and immediately, I stationed workers in this area. They've been keeping tabs on you, and they've been giving me daily reports." Asami neared Takaba, placing a hand on the boy's cheek. "The only thing that I don't know, is where you live."

Takaba found himself unable to break his gaze as he looked into Asami's golden eyes. They were beautiful, enticing and captivating and like a pirate attracted to gold, Takaba couldn't tear his own eyes away. The vast space between the two began to grow smaller and smaller until finally, their lips connected. Takaba closed his eyes and melted into the embrace of his lover as the two fell onto the soft sheets. The bullet wound throbbed, but Takaba could ignore it.

Takaba didn't hesitate to let Asami crawl on top of him, pulling at his clothes and gently caressing his skin. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Asami's body pressing against his own. Over the past two years, Takaba had longed for Asami's warmth, he had longed for the dominance the man carried about him. It was a pity that Takaba had grown so accustomed to it that he couldn't live without it, he couldn't live without Asami.

Despite everything that this man had put him through, Takaba had loved him and he had missed him more than anything. Yet, however, there was a voice in the back of his head screaming for fairness, screaming for justice. Asami _had _shot him and no matter how the two looked at it, it was an act that had been committed.

Takaba pondered in silence as Asami touched his now exposed skin, stroking every inch of it carefully before finally resting his hand on Takaba's throbbing erection. Takaba hadn't even realized how much his body reacted to Asami's tender touch as light moans began to escape his lips. "Just like a cat…" Asami had whispered, stroking harder and harder. Takaba attempted to conceal a rather embarrassing moan, but to no avail, this caused Asami to chuckle. Takaba's blush grew wider but out of anger; he'd finally had enough of being the kitten. It was time to claim his prey.

He slipped from underneath Asami and after a few confusing moments and movements, Takaba now sat on top of his lover, looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

"You shot me Asami, and I still haven't gotten over that fact." Takaba sneered. "So in order to make up for that…" He was shocked himself as his hands slowly trailed down Asami's shirt, unbuttoning every button and then finally to Asami's belt buckle. Mentally counting to ten, Takaba undid the belt and rested his hands on the top of Asami's slacks. "Don't you think it's fitting that I take charge tonight?"

Asami didn't conceal his smile. "Do you have the strength to?" He asked. "Or will you back out?" Takaba didn't hesitate to unzip the older man's slacks. His heart already began to beat faster as he felt the heat from Asami's erection.

"Let's see…" Takaba jokingly mused, pulling his lover's slacks down. "If the joker can make the king his." And with that, Takaba took the biggest leap he ever had.

He was indeed glad that he took that chance.

OoOoOoO

"Red…" Takaba's voice called through the dumpster. "Red…"

The, tired and groggy girl sat up and stretched. Her hair, due to a vast amount of sweat had turned extremely curly.

"Shit…" She yawned, looking up. "Oh, Takaba!" She beamed. "Is it morning?"

"Well," Takaba held the lid open. "The sun is out, I think we should get going now_"

"Those guys…are they gone?" Red hopped up forming half a karate stance, Takaba only chuckled.

"Yeah they're gone. Let's get out of here, you look…well…you need a shower."

Red, too tired to realize that Takaba was already clean allowed him to help her out of the dumpster and onto solid ground.

"Onward then…" Red mused, clutching Takaba's arm to stay afoot.

The two continued to walk on until they made it into the alley clearing where no doubt, a limo waited. Red, who was half awake wasn't at all surprised, she only clutched on to Takaba like a life source.

"Red…erm your car was towed. I went to check and it was gone, there was a ticket…"

"That's nice…" Red spoke as Takaba helped her into the seat of the limo.

"We'll get it back later, alright? These guys are going to take you home." Takaba replied.

"Hmhm…" Red fell awkwardly into the seat until finally, she drifted into sleep again. Kirishima presently sat in the driver's seat and looked at Takaba from out of the window. "Asami-sama requests that you come back to the hotel. He let you leave so you could get your friend and that was all."

"Tell him I'm busy." Takaba replied. "I'll be back, but I'm just busy."

"Akihito_"

"Please take Red home, I gave you her address Kirishima. I just need some time to myself now." The two had a stare down for a few moments until the limo pulled off. Takaba assumed Kirishima trusted him enough to go back with Asami, and eventually Takaba would.

He just had some things to do first.

He wasn't willing to give up what he had now for Asami, just not yet. His job came to mind, those people he helped, those people whom he cherished and even Red and everyone else. As of then, Takaba was their prayer, something that those people looked to for hope. Without him, without the pictures that he took, the lives of many unfortunate people would go unnoticed, so he couldn't go back to Asami just yet, and Asami would have to understand that. Eventually Takaba would be Asami's, but as for now, he belonged to the people who needed him the most, to the people that gave him the positive thrill he needed. As of now, he wasn't Asami's prayer, he was someone else's prayer.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>Akihito topped! Yeah. And you can blame my friend for that. When I was sixteen and he was eighteen, he was telling me tips for a good relationship. I remember specifically he said 'It's interesting when the girl tops'. So…I know Aki's not a girl, but you get the idea. Anyway, I got the idea of Ireland when looking over some old 'Harry Potter' clips mainly having to do with my favorite character, Luna Lovegood. And if you didn't know, her actress is from Ireland. Plus, I'd always like to go to Ireland. Helga is of German and Hungarian decent but was born in Ireland. This isn't the first German OC I've used, if you all remember Heidi. I just like German people (European people in genral). And this story was inspired by "Black Balloon", by Goo Goo Dolls.<em>Anyway, <em>I hope you liked the conclusion of this story, it came out pretty good I mean…I think, you may not think, but I do…but of course it's subjective. But please review and tell me what you think. And I do not own the Finder Series. **

**PS: I've got finals next week! Last week of school! So I may not be updating for a couple of weeks, and same goes for Lidsworth! Please pray for us and wish us luck! **


End file.
